Parachutes
by Nevera
Summary: Белла – ангел смерти, но она не всегда была им. Она была чьим-то ангелом-хранителем, до тех пор, пока этот кто-то не стал бессмертным 108 лет назад. Перевод.
1. Chapter 1

**_Автор:_****_ reincarnatedcrazybutterfly _**

**_Переводчик: Nevera_**

**_Дисклеймер:_****_ Мне не принадлежат ни Сумерки, ни Coldplay._**

**_Саммари:_****_Белла – ангел смерти, но она не всегда была им. Она была чьим-то ангелом-хранителем, до тех пор, пока этот кто-то не стал бессмертным 108 лет назад._**

**___От_****___ автора:_******

_Действие происходит во время Сумерек, но это AU (есть значимые расхождения или даже противоречия с миром оригинала).Уже декабрь и все вампиры всё ещё вампиры. Однако Белла – ангел смерти.Здесь только POV Беллы и Эдварда (точка зрения, повествование от первого лица).Эта история появилась, когда я слушала новый альбом Coldplay – Viva la Vida or Death and all his Friends. Все главы будут крутиться вокруг песен и не обязательно, что они находятся в новом альбоме.Пожалуйста, помните, что будет лучше, если вы прослушаете музыку перед прочтением (проверьте название главы). Каждая глава будет основана на песне._

* * *

Саундтрек к главе: _Coldplay - Shiver_

* * *

_**Глава 1: Дрожь**_

**Сентябрь 1918**

_Вот я смотрю в твоём направлении,_

_Но ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, так?_

Белая тень вилась вокруг незамечающего её молодого человека с бронзовыми волосами, сидящего напротив своего письменного стола. Тень обернулась призраком перед этим человеком и приблизила своё лицо ближе к нему на дюйм. Она видела его нахмуренные брови, и знала о его беспокойстве.

Она наклонила свою голову, и её коричневые пристальные глаза немигающе посмотрели на него, а затем, она своей прозрачной рукой коснулась лица мужчины в желании успокоить его.

Она вздохнула, и внезапно мужчина, будто что-то почувствовав, оторвал взгляд от стола и посмотрел вверх. Карие глаза расширились, когда зелёные встретили их. Она могла видеть. Она могла видеть всё о нём. Она могла видеть каждую мысль и мечту, каждую потребность и желание. Она могла видеть его душу.

Отдёрнув руку, она размышляла о том, чтобы коснуться его снова, но мужчина, покачав головой, опять посмотрел вниз на свой стол.

Зелёные глаза не могли видеть, как коричневые уставились на него. Они не могли видеть розовые полные губы, которые были приоткрыты в удивлении. Они не могли видеть длинные волнистые волосы, касающиеся пола. Они не могли видеть бледную кожу, что светилась в темноте комнаты. Они не могли видеть ноги, оторванные от земли. Они не могли видеть крылья, шелестящие от полёта.

_Я знаю, что ты не слушаешь меня,_

_Потому что говоришь, _

_Что видишь меня насквозь, не так ли?_

Белая тень наклонила свою голову и вздохнула ещё раз. Она пролетела за мужчиной и нагнулась, чтобы прошептать ему что-то, но решила не делать этого. Она знала, что он сделает всё правильно даже без неё.

_Снова и снова с момента, как я проснусь,_

_До момента, как я засну,_

_Я буду здесь, рядом с тобой,_

_Просто попытайся и останови меня._

Она продолжала парить в воздухе и наблюдать за тем, как молодой мужчина пробежал рукой по волосам, зевнул, потянулся, а затем пошёл в свою кровать. Она видела, как он залез под одеяло и закрыл свои глаза. Взлетая немного выше, она уставилась на его прекрасное лицо, а затем опустилась, чтобы лечь рядом с мужчиной и продолжать наблюдать за ним, впрочем, как и всегда, в течение шестнадцати лет.

_Я буду всегда начеку,_

_Просто чтобы увидеть, если тебе не всё равно._

Она прошептала ему добрые слова и погладила волосы, хоть она и знала, что он никогда не почувствует это, но когда-нибудь всё-таки сможет. И она будет ждать этого. Она с любовью наблюдала за его спокойным сном.

_Она хотела изменить меня?_

_Но изменился к лучшему я._

Она сразу улыбнулась, когда увидела его сон. Он хотел знать, нужно ли ему измениться для кого-то, кого она не могла увидеть. Она, в конце концов, увидела бы этого человека спустя несколько дней, но сейчас она просто наблюдала.

_И я хочу, чтобы ты знала._

_Но ты всегда идешь своим путем._

Затем она прошептала ему успокаивающие вещи, придавая ему силы, потому что она знала, что ждёт его в будущем. Она даже не знала, достиг ли его её тоненький голосок, она могла только посадить семена и надеяться. Но это будет всегда его выбор – полить их или нет.

Независимо от того, что он выбрал, она никогда не оставит его. Даже если это неправильное решение, она останется с ним. Такие как она, слишком сильно влюблены, чтобы быть недовольными или того хуже. Она никогда не покинет его.

Нет сомнения, что такие как она, любили своих хранителей. Но её любовь начала пересекать границы – не то, чтобы это было запрещено.

Потирая его руки, она мурлыкала своим голоском, как перезвон. Она знала, что на самом деле он не мог почувствовать этого, но она надеялась, что он сможет.

_Я хочу сказать,_

_Ты не дрожишь? Дрожишь, дрожишь_

Мурлыкание резко прекратилось, когда она почувствовала его небольшую дрожь, и беспокойство отразилось в её глазах. Она подтянула одно из своих длинных белых крыльев ближе, чтобы укрыть его тело.

Она снова замурлыкала и увидела, что он снова расслабился и успокоился.

Но кое-что иногда беспокоило её. Она знала о том, что придут дни, и он будет нуждаться во всей своей силе, которую имел. Но не важно, что будет, она всё равно будет ждать его.

Ждать.

Потому что она не могла больше увидеть, что произойдёт, после того, как пройдут те дни.

Она будет ждать, потому что она сильно нуждается в нём.

_Я всегда буду ждать тебя,_

_Так ты знаешь, как сильно ты мне нужна,_

Она сделает для него всё, что только может. Она наблюдала за ним в течение всей его жизни, и она любила его все те шестнадцать лет. Но всё же…

_Но ты меня даже не видел, так?_

Она знала, что это был шанс, когда они могут встретиться, но опять же – это всегда _его_ выбор.

_И это мой последний шанс покорить тебя._

Когда она ласкала его лицо, она поразилась, как он был горяч. Она задалась вопросом, что бы он думал о ней, если бы реально мог её почувствовать. Да, она задумывалась об этом. Она ждала его. Всегда.

_Я спою это громко и чётко._

_Я всегда буду ждать тебя._

_Да, я всегда буду ждать тебя._

_Да, я всегда буду ждать тебя._

_Да, я всегда буду ждать тебя, тебя,_

_Я буду ждать всегда_

Время от времени она думала, как бы все сложилось, если бы она была чем-то ещё.

_И я вижу тебя, но ты не видишь меня._

_И я слышу тебя, так громко и чётко._

_Я пою громко и чётко._

_И я всегда буду ждать тебя._

Конечно, то были только её неправедные повседневные мысли. У таких как она, безоглядная любовь. Неразделенная любовь – это для неё.

Такие как она, были способны быть довольными даже тем, чтобы просто иметь возможность наблюдать за кем-то, как она за ним.

Она широко улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб.

«Приятных слов…»

_Вот я смотрю в твоём направлении,_

_Но ты не обращаешь на меня внимания,_

_И ты знаешь, как я нуждаюсь в тебе,_

_Но ты меня даже не замечаешь._


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2: Смерть и Все Его Друзья**

_**Декабрь 1, 2008**_

_Всю зиму мы неслись_

_Подальше на крыши_

_Поэтому давай поженимся_

_Динь, динь, динь!_

Моя бровь поднялась в раздражении, когда всё пространство завибрировало от звона гигантских колоколов. Я была разбита из-за своих мечтаний. Я ждала, когда же, наконец, этот адский шум затихнет и снова наступит тишина.

Снег.

Вглядываясь в свои руки, я видела снег. Я неторопливо подняла свою голову, немного меняя свою прежнюю позицию. Я сидела на крыше, обхватив свою голову руками, и обернув их вокруг моих коленей. Мои крылья были, как всегда, обёрнуты вокруг меня, в то время как я размышляла.

Я, не моргая наблюдала, как маленький прозрачный кристаллик приземлился на мою бледную ладонь. Предполагалось, что снег был холодным.

Я не могла почувствовать этого.

Я не могла ничего почувствовать.

Зима… холодное и мёртвое… белое… чёрное…

Каждое время года я придаюсь воспоминаниям. Этим летом я была на Аляске… Осенью я была в Канаде… Возможно, вы скажете, что сильно ничего не изменилось…

Холодное. Мёртвое. Белое. Чёрное. Много людей страдает. Я не буду удивлена, если они придут ко мне – не я к ним. Просто надо быть терпеливыми… Я иду к вам…

_Всё лето мы просто торопились_

_Так оставайтесь, просто будьте терпеливы и не волнуйтесь_

_Так оставайтесь, просто будьте терпеливы и не волнуйтесь_

Я вытянула крылья и встряхнула ими. Я наблюдала, как белое покрывало, бросаясь во всех направлениях, накапливалось, снимая чёрное, которое соперничало с ночным небом.

Я продолжила наблюдать, немного наклонив голову, когда несколько моих перьев присоединились к снегу – чёрное против белого.

Хоть у меня не было необходимости моргать и закрывать глаза, я закрыла их и сделала ненужный глубокий вдох. Как только я открыла их, я наклонилась вперёд, оперлась ладонью в бедро, чтобы встать. Я позволила своим волосам виться вокруг лица, когда я посмотрела вниз и увидела сцену, разворачивающуюся на десятом этаже.

_**Делая лёгкие шаги вперёд, я встала на выступе, переступая своими босыми ногами. Я знала, что ветер был маленький, хотя я не могла почувствовать этого. Я знала, потому что маленькие чёрные колокольчики, привязанные бархатом вокруг моих лодыжек, звенели.**_

**С помощью этих колокольчиков меня и узнавали. Даже раньше… хотя сейчас они несут новое значение.**

_**Опасность.**_

Двигаясь неимоверно медленно, в желании задержаться, я развернулась, пока моя спина полностью не предстала перед краем.

Последний раз вздохнув, я закрыла свои глаза и позволила гравитации взять своё, делая шаг назад.

Когда я почувствовала порыв свободного падения, я осторожно открыла свои глаза. Мои веки поникли, когда я беспечно глядела на небо. Я видела бесконечную серость с пятнами белого вихря в гигантской спирали.

Я также видела чёрные вспышки, так как несколько из моих потерянных перьев присоединились к серому водовороту.

Медленно…

Я помню.

Мои крылья не были чёрными раньше.

Я даже не была серой.

Я была белой.

Белее, чем этот снег.

**Мои глаза лениво сфокусировались на серебряной вспышке, которая выглянула из бархата на моей правой лодыжке. Я отвела свои глаза обратно к небу.**

**Я была свободна.**

Как только я почувствовала, что была рядом с землёй, я прижала свои руки к бокам и перевернулась вниз, а мои крылья раскрылись, позволяя мне гладко скользить по воздуху.

Я помню.

Я помню, чем я была.

Я помню, что я делала.

И что ещё более важно, я помню его.

Здесь так зелено. Даже со снегом это место выглядит зелёным – таким зелёным.

_Как его глаза._

Я покачала головой и задвинула свои мысли подальше. Я могу помнить всё, но я ничего не могу почувствовать.

Мою работу сделало сложнее слушание… слушание мыслей тех, кто видел меня…

Предсказуемо. Мысли вокруг меня никогда не меняются. Нет желания упасть в те могилы, что они вырыли… нет желания быть похороненными в тех могилах… они умоляют… они просят… они заключают сделки…

_Нет, я не хочу постоянно бороться от начала до конца_

_Я не хочу вращаться в постоянной мести_

_Я не хочу следовать за Смертью и всеми его друзьями_

Но затем…

Они понимают, что исчезнуть было лучше.

_И в конце_

_Мы лежим с открытыми глазами, и мы мечтаем о нашем исчезновении_

Как только я увидела местоположение, ударив ногой, я изящно села на верхушку памятника, находящегося перед зданием, и мои крылья свернулись.

Там была только одна вещь, которую я могла почувствовать, или, скорее, только одна вещь, которую мне было позволено чувствовать.

И это была смерть, и это место имело особенно зловещее чувство, которое витало в воздухе.

Посмотрев вверх, я прочитала название места: _«Главная больница города Форкс»._

Я легко прошла сквозь стену и проигнорировала призыв смерти, которая скиталась вдоль коридоров. Там был только один человек, который умирал в данный момент.

Только очень тихий плач обращался ко мне.

Вызов, на который я должна была ответить как всегда, в течение чуть больше столетия. Я пришла, чтобы послать ту душу.

_Динь, динь, динь!_

Итак, могу ли я также слышать гигантские колокола отсюда?

Я вздохнула.

Когда колокола прозвенели ещё раз, сигнализируя восемнадцать часов, я знала, что это обращались ко мне.

Пришло время работать.


End file.
